


Walking in your Shoes

by Cedara



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bodyswap, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedara/pseuds/Cedara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double drabble inspired by the Dailyprompt from 18-10-2014: "trapped in another man's body"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in your Shoes

Something was wrong. The feeling was distinct, yet, it seemed as if didn't come from her, but from someone else.

Clara frowned.

A bell sounded, repeatedly, its tone deep and gravely. Since when did her alarm clock sound like the Cloister Bell?

Opening her eyes, Clara blinked. She was in the TARDIS control room, sitting in one of the comfortable chairs next to one of the bookshelves the Doctor had installed there. However, she distinctively remembered having gone to bed at home.

“Huh?” she wondered, startled at the way how deep her voice sounded. At that the same moment, she noticed her hands. They were big, with long and bony fingers, a gold ring with a stone covering the ring finger of her left hand. The Doctor wore one exactly like it.

A feeling of dread washed over her. She looked at her clothes - blue trousers, white shirt, vest and a blue coat with red lining. Missing the long, brown strands of her hair, she patted her head - her hair was short and curly.

“No!”

The feeling of worry that didn't come from her intensified.

She started to get up from the chair and almost toppled over as the centre of her body was different to what she was used to.

“Doctor!” Clara called out, but nobody answered her. She was alone in the TARDIS control room, trapped in the Doctor's body.

The End?


End file.
